


The Attempted Compliment

by StrawberryFanfic



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryFanfic/pseuds/StrawberryFanfic
Summary: Someone tries to compliment Leia, but it only results in her getting angry. One-shot.





	The Attempted Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> I’m adopted, and I don’t think Leia would like people acting like Bail didn’t exist, so that’s what inspired this short oneshot. Also, nothing in here is meant to insult Padmé or Darth Vader.

"So you're following in your mother's footsteps. I bet she would be so proud."

It was meant as a compliment; Leia knew it was. That did nothing to hold back the rush of anger. "I'm not following in her footsteps! I never even knew my birth mother!"

Leia had heard many stories of Padmé of course. She had been brave, and one of the few people to stand up to the sith lord posing as a senator. It wasn't that Leia didn't like hearing these stories, or didn't respect Padmé. It was just that she'd never known Padmé, and it felt like an insult to insist that she must be following her birth mother's footsteps when really, she had learned from someone else.

"I'm following in my father's footsteps," she corrected. Bail Organa had been the one to raise her. He'd been resisting the Empire since it was founded, just like Padmé. He had to be discrete; since he had a family and planet to protect. But it was from him that Leia learned how to fight for the rights of those in the galaxy, not her birth mother.

The resistance member who had tried to compliment her apologized before walking away. Leia continued on her way as well, trying to calm down the anger that his attempted compliment had brought up. Since people had found out she was biologically the daughter of Padmé, they loved to think she was turning out just like her mother. Leia hated it. She wanted to be forever known as Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. She was the last living Organa, and the last living person from Alderaan, since the Empire had seen fit to destroy her planet. She wasn't going to let Alderaan be forgotten, even though it was destroyed. No one was going to erase it by saying she was just like Padmé, or that she was the son of that  _monster_  Darth Vader. No, she was Princess Leia Organa of Alderann, daughter of Bail Organa, and she would not let anyone forget it.


End file.
